Taking things fast
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Everyone says you should take things slow but for a son of Poseidon and a Son of Apollo it isn't the best option so find out what is


Percy POV

That was it, the war was over for now, the next great prophecy had been announced and we had two weeks of camp left to enjoy and grieve. I sighed walking down the beach and revealing in the sound of the waves and being near the ocean. I was upset about what had happened to my fathers palace not to mention all the lives lost over this war but I hoped they were all happy in Elysium, which, according to Nico they were.

As I walked along I noticed someone curled up in a ball sat on the rocks near the surf. I would recognise that blond hair anywhere, Will Solace. I 'd had a huge crush on him ever since he tried to teach me archery and thanks to him I could sort of use a bow and arrow, I still had a lot of trouble hitting a target but my form was better. I heard gentle sobs and walked closer.

"Will?" I kept my voice soft and saw him swipe at his eyes.

"Hey Percy." His voice was stuffy and I shook my head at him trying to be strong and I sat next to him, instinctively wrapping him in a hug and his head was quickly buried in my chest, water gathering there as I held him, burying my face in the perfect soft, golden hair. Holding him close until I felt him fall asleep in my arms. I shifted him gently into my arms and started carrying him to my cabin which only I was staying in so I placed him into one of the beds, brushing his hair back and wiping away the tears and seeing the soft peaceful look that washed over his features. I froze for a second and on a whim leant down and kissed his forehead before climbing into my own bed.

* * *

Will POV

When I woke up it was still dark outside but I didn't recognize where I was, the last thing I remembered was being on the beach crying into Percy's chest, I blushed at the thought, Gods, the same guy who I'd had a crush on since I was fourteen had seen me like that. I sat up and looked around and realise I was in a bed in the Poseidon cabin with Percy sat on the bed beside me turning riptide in his hand.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He smiled at me capping riptide and my stomach did a back flip while my heart started to race.

"Better, thanks it's just with everything that's happened." I trailed off as Percy moved onto my bed, he rested a hand on my shoulder and gave a light squeeze and I nearly forgot to breath as I caught his perfect green eyes. Percy stood up and pulled me over onto his bed and pulled me down next to him, I didn't even bother to say anything about it and then I thought of something.

"What if Annabeth comes in?" Percy laughed and shrugged.

"Does it matter, you know me and her aren't together, she'd like us to be but I don't like her." I nodded in understanding and then licked my lips leaning towards the sea prince only for him to close the gap and I moaned as his tongue pushed into my mouth, the salty taste drowned out my senses.

* * *

Percy POV

He tongue dance with mine and the taste was like a hot summers day. I could feel his hands moving over my body before my shirt was pulled over my head breaking the kiss for less then a second and then I felt it, my eyes rolled back into my head as his fingers ran over my Achilles spot, my back arched as I bucked up before I caught my breath and calmed down, Will stared at me slightly confused.

"Achilles spot." I panted and a wicked grin spread over his face and I was rolled over and felt his tongue lap at the spot while my body shivered and convulsed in pleasure as fire ran threw me, setting every nerve alight before he stopped, rolling me over again and trialling kisses over my neck before brushing my Achilles spot.

* * *

Will POV

Fuck that was hot, watching the way his body rolled and moved not to mention the look off shear pleasure on his face and best of all I was the one causing it. I was so hard that I finally stopped and let him catch his breath drinking in the sight. His hair was plastered to his skin, a light sheen of sweat covering him, I traced his perfect abs and muscles, he was lithe but well formed and his pale skin only added to his allure. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the mattress with my shirt thrown to the floor. Percy sucked at my throat making me moan and I was thankful we were both quiet, I closed my eyes in bliss as his hands traced patterns against my skin.

My eyes shot open only to roll back into my head as his hand closed around my dick and I mewled, throwing my head back and gripping at his shoulders. I pulled him close kissing him as I kicked off my shoes and socks and he did the same before pulling back. My boxers and jeans were quickly on the floor with his as are skin rubbed together and fireworks shot through my blood.

* * *

Percy POV

I kissed down his throat, nipping gently. He tasted like salt and sunshine and I pulled up kissing and grinding against him looking at the smooth muscle that rippled under golden sun kissed skin. I brought my hand up to his mouth and he started sucking, his tongue wrapping around each finger and I moaned imagining that around my cock, he was already driving me crazy with that sluty, you know you want me look. I grabbed his waist hard enough to bruise and I reached down pushing a finger into his entrance and loved the perfect moan it caused, pushing in and out a few times before adding another one and pumping in and out, scissoring and he mewled. I almost had an orgasm just imagining the tight heat around my cock. I placed a third and dragged a moan from his throat as I hit his sweet spot before pulling out and Will's sweet voice whimpered.

Tracing his collar with my tongue he moaned and whimpered at the same time before I cut it off with a kiss.

"You ready baby?" I was slightly panting, the thoughts of what was coming make me painfully hard never mind what the build up did.

"Yes please." He whined in want, who was I to say no too that.

* * *

Will POV

Man that burned but I just closed my eyes, waiting it out then I nearly screamed from the pleasure, white spots covered my vision and all my muscles twitched wanting more of the fire. I was about to tell him to move but I just wrapped my arms and legs around his perfectly sculpted frame as he rocked slowly, the fire burning hotter and hotter and he could feel myself getting closer. My entire body convulsed and I bit onto Percy's shoulder to hold in the scream that would wake everyone in camp and I didn't bother to hold back thanks to the curse of Achilles, who would have thought that the worlds greatest defence would be so bloody good for sex.

* * *

Percy POV

The tight heat clamped down further and his fingers brushed the small of my back make my climax so strong I nearly blacked out which was good otherwise I'd wake the whole camp. I pulled out slowly, resting against the perfect angel that was all mine and I pulled him into my arms and moving the blankets over us as he snuggled deeper into my chest and when we locked eyes it would have been the perfect time to say I love you but we already knew.


End file.
